Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale
''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Barbie crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot Merliah Summers is an avid surfer in Malibu. While participating in a surfing competition, Merliah loses concentration when her hair spontaneously streaks pink, and wipes out. While underwater, she discovers that she can breathe in water, and is approached by pink-purple dolphin named Zuma, who wants to talk to her. Merliah tells Break, her grandfather, of the incident. Break explains that Merliah's mother is a mermaid, and that Merliah was given to Break as a baby to raise because she was born with legs. Merliah doesn't believe him and goes to her friends Fallon and Hadley, telling them the story. Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Merliah is half-mermaid. Zuma explains to Merliah that her mother is Calissa, previous queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. Oceana's current queen is Eris, Calissa's sister, who is a tyrant and took the throne when Calissa went missing years earlier. Zuma hopes that Merliah will claim her birthright and usurp Eris. Merliah refuses, and in her anger throws the necklace she'd been wearing since she was an infant. The smashed pendant reveals a magical image of Calissa, confirming that she is alive. Merliah agrees to go to Oceana in the hopes that Calissa can make Merliah normal again. With Zuma as her guide, Merliah arrives in Oceana and meets Zuma's mermaid friends, Kayla and Xylie. Kayla and Xylie give Merliah an outfit to hide her legs, and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. The Destinies tell Merliah that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed in overthrowing Eris: the Celestial Comb, a Dreamfish and Eris' protective necklace. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Fallon and Hadley for help with research. They find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave and the Dreamfish in the Adenato currents. In order to obtain Eris' necklace, Merliah, Kayla and Xylie approach Eris, performing a song and dance to distract her long enough for Merliah to grab Eris' necklace, but soon has her mermaid tail pulled off, revealing her legs. In a rage, Eris creates a whirlpool to banish Merliah to the deepest depths of the ocean. While inside the whirlpool, Merliah calls the Dreamfish for help. The Dreamfish offers to grant Merliah's deepest wish and send her back to Malibu and erase her mermaid half for good. Merliah rejects the wish and accepts her responsibility as princess of Oceana. Due to this, Merliah is given a real mermaid tail, which she uses to escape the whirlpool herself. Merliah reveals her identity to the people of Oceana, proving her identity by brandishing the Celestial Comb. Eris rushes Merliah, and after a chase Merliah is able to lure Eris into the whirlpool. Eris is trapped and sent into the deepest depths of the ocean. Merliah finds and sets Calissa free. Calissa is queen again, and makes Oceana healthy once more. In the aftermath, Merliah confesses that she misses her life as a human, and Calissa gives her a magical necklace that enables her to be a human or mermaid whenever she wishes. Merliah then returns to land, where she is reunited with her grandfather and wins the surfing competition. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit LeBoid, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Skiff, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, The Bowser Family, Master Xehanort, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Ratigan, Fidget, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, Nora Beady, Monstro, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Master Xehanort, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Ratigan, Fidget, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, Nora Beady, Monstro, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Eris. * This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase (TV Series) (which explains that Pooh and his friends already knew Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit LeBoid and faced Hacker, Buzz and Delete), Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger (Witch explains that Otis and his friends already face Dr. Facilier before), Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: The Fairy Idol (which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Jafar before), Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life (which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Maleficent and Hades before), Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie) and Otis' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''(Which explains that Otis and his friends already know SpongeBob and his friends and face Sheldon J. Plankton before),Winnie the Pooh Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' (Which explains that Pooh and his friends already know Otis and his friends and Otis and his friends already face The Crime Empire before), Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard (Which explains that Pooh and his friends already know Abby and faced Nora Beady before), Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie) (Witch explains that Otis and his friends already faced Ratigan, Fidget and Makunga before), Pooh's Adventures of Pup Star (Witch explains that Abby already face The Crime Empire before and Otis and his friends already faced Winterbolt and Myotismon before, as well), Pooh's Adventures of Swindle (Witch explains that Otis and his friends already faced Master Xehanort and Judge Doom before), Otis the Cow Meets Meets Peter Pan and Otis the Cow and and Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (Witch explains that Otis and his friends already faced Captain Hook and Mr. Smee before), Sora's Adventures of Pinocchio (Which explains that Sora, Donald and Goofy already faced Monstro), Littlefoot Meets Pinocchio (Which Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Mickey Mouse and Pluto already faced Monstro), Ash Ketchum Meets Pinocchio (Which explains that Ash and his friends already faced Monstro), Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pinocchio (Which explains that Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa already faced Monstro), Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Pinocchio (Which explains that Thomas and his friends already faced Monstro), Otis' Adventures of Pinocchio (Which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Monstro) and Pooh's Adventures of The Suite Life Movie (Which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Mistress 9 and Azula). * This film marks the first debut of Monstro from Disney's Pinocchio and Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel and Sorrel's Lucario from Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! * This will be the first 76859Thomas' film to guest stars Otis and his friends from Barnyard and Back to the Barnyard (TV Series). * Otis and his friends will meet Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit LeBoid, Hunch, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, The Rough Gang and Broccoli Alien Overload for the first time. * Both Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale were released straight to DVDs in 2010, the same year Thomas & Friends: Season 13 and 14 first broadcast on Milkshake in the UK, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 1 first broadcast on the Hub Network in the US and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep was Released on PSP. * Both Woody Woodpecker and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale ''was released by Universal which owns home video distribution rights for the ''Thomas & Friends in the US starting with Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave onward. * SpongeBob SquarePants series and films, The Little Mermaid series and films, Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Peter Pan, Pinocchio and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale ''all takes place out at sea. * Rarity, Zuma and Deanne are voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. * Both Sonata Dusk and Hadley are voiced by Maryke Hendrikse. * Trixie, Queen Chrysalis and Eris are voice by Kathleen Barr. * The storylines continues in ''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Barbie Film Category:Upcoming films